Adventures of Canarrow
by Raptor2216
Summary: What if Sara made it to the island with Oliver? Watch as Sara comes home with Oliver and joins his crusade, and several shocking surprises change their lives beyond what they thought possible. Bad summary, but story should be good.


**Hello to all my readers. I know I've got a lot of stories published already, but since I'm only actually working on part of them, and I liked this idea, so I had to publish it. I don't know how often I'll update it, but I at least wanted to start it.**

 **The basic premise of of this, as stated in the summary, is that Sara survived the Gambit accident and made it to the island, and returns home with Oliver and is his partner for his crusade. There will be a few twists in this story to change it from the plot from the show, but I'll keep that to myself.**

 **Let me know how the first chapter goes. Let's get started.**

 **Chapter 1- Pilot, Part 1**

A man in a green hood raced through the foliage, a woman dressed in a black leather jacket following him close behind. They ran through the trees, ducking under and around branches in their way.

The two reached a steep hill of rock and began climbing. Part of the way up, they stopped and looked out to sea. There it was. A small fishing boat, at most 2 miles offshore. Their big hope.

They hurried the rest of the way up the hill, leaping over a small ridge at the top.

The man reached under a small ledge, retrieving a bag that held his bow and quiver. He quickly struck one arrow on a rock, lighting the tip on fire. He nocked it, then aimed it at the huge pile of wood on the beach below. He had one chance.

The woman gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You've got this. I know you can do it," she told him. He smiled a little bit. Then, he released the arrow. It flew straight and true, landing on the pile of wood, sending it up in a great fireball. On the fishing boat, the crew spotted the fireball and moved in to investigate.

As they reached the shore, two of the fishermen went ashore. As they walked along the beach, they passed a wooden post with a mask on it, with an arrow through one of the eyes.

Suddenly, they noticed two figures ahead of them. As soon as they saw the two, both of them fell to their knees. The fishermen slowly approached, not sure what to think.

One of them pulled back the hood he was wearing, revealing shaggy blonde hair and a thick beard. The other, a woman, raised her head, showing a scared face that was also very beautiful, even with the dirt covering it.

The fishermen looked at the man and woman, unsure of what to do. Then, they moved forward to help them.

In no time, the man and woman were aboard the fishing boat, which was headed back towards China as fast as it could. The crew of the boat gave the man and woman blankets, then brought them warm drinks and food.

The man and woman looked out over the ocean. They were finally heading home. After five years in pure hell, they were finally going home to bring justice to those who were poisoning their city.

Their names were Oliver Queen and Sara Lance.

(Several days later)

"Oliver Queen is alive," a news reporter said to begin the story, "The Starling City resident was found by fishermen on an island in the North China Sea five days ago. Mr. Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a regular at the club scene before his disappearance following the sinking of the _Queen's Gambit_ five years ago. Mr. Queen was rescued along with Sara Lance, daughter of local Detective Quentin Lance, who was on board the _Queen's Gambit_ with him at the time. Mr. Queen is the son of local billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board, but is now officially confirmed as deceased."

In the Starling General Hospital, Moira Queen and Quentin Lance looked through the door window into the hospital room. Standing in front of the big window in the room were their children, Oliver stood straight and tall, staring out of the window. Sara stood next to him, clinging tightly to his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"They refused point blank to be separated. We tried. They did not take it well," the doctor told them, "Their injuries are extensive. 20% of Oliver's body is covered in scar tissue, he has second degree burns on his back and arms, and x-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed. Sara is in similar condition. At least 15% of her body is covered in scar tissue, also second degree burns on her back and arms, and at least 7 fractures that never properly healed. Also," he said, lowering his voice to a small whisper and leaning right up to Quentin's ear, so Moira couldn't hear him, "An examination shows that she gave birth sometime after her disappearance. We estimate it to have happened somewhere between 3 and 5 years ago. We don't know for sure. She hasn't told us."

Quentin was shocked beyond words. He simply sat there. Moira took advantage of the silence and spoke up. "Have they said anything about what happened?"

"No," the doctor responded, "The only people they've spoken to have been each other, and even then, they haven't said much."

After a moment of silence, the doctor spoke again. "Moira, Quentin, I would like you two to prepare yourselves. The Oliver and Sara they found may not be the ones that you lost."

Moira and Quentin remained silent for a moment before they entered the room. Their children did not notice them at first. Moira and Quentin approached them slowly, stopping a short distance from them. They waited a moment, silent. Then, Moira said, "Oliver?" Almost at the same time, Quentin said, "Baby?"

Oliver and Sara straightened up at hearing their parents' voices. Then, they turned around. For a second, they just stood, staring at their parents as if they didn't know who they were. Then, they both smiled.

"Mom," Oliver said softly, and he began walking towards his mother.

"Daddy," Sara said, a tear in her eye, and hurried into her father's arms.

Quentin embraced his youngest daughter and held her tight, tears falling down his cheeks. "I've got you, baby. I've got you."

Meanwhile, Oliver and his mom slowly approached each other. "Oh, my beautiful boy," Moira said as they approached, then threw her arms around him.

For a few moments, the two families stood there, each parent hugging their child like they were life itself. After a moment, they let go, then turned to each other. Moira walked over to Sara and hugged her. "Welcome home, Sara," she said, glad to see her again.

Quentin patted Oliver on the arm. "It's good to see you again, Oliver," he said, not even caring about the hatred he'd had for Oliver for years.

The two parents then embraced their own children again, happy to be back together again.

Hours later, the doctors came and said that they were clear to go home. Upon hearing that, Sara gripped Oliver's hand tightly. She knew what this meant. Oliver would go home with his mother, and she would go home with her dad. They were going to be separated.

"It's okay," Oliver said, "I'll see you first thing tomorrow." Sara looked at him, and he had a re-assuring look on his face. "Okay," she whispered.

"Well, Oliver, I think it's time we go," Moira said gently. "Baby, it's time to go home," Quentin said.

Oliver and Sara looked at each other. Moira and Quentin did too, understanding in their eyes.

"Come on, baby," Quentin said softly, "You'll be able to see him again real soon." "Of course," said Moira, "We'd love to have you over."

Oliver and Sara looked at each other, then finally let go of each other's hands, giving each other a quick kiss, before both leaving with their parents.

(Half an hour later)

Laurel sat in her father's living room. He had asked her to come to dinner at his place that night. She was feeling very anxious. Her sister was home. For years she thought Sara was dead. Now, her sister was coming home.

She was sitting on the couch, thinking about what she should say to Sara. She was tempted to scream at her, get angry at her for what she did. But, at the same time, Sara was just coming home.

As she sat thinking, she heard the sound of someone trying to unlock the front door. Laurel quickly hurried up from her seat and into the hallway. She was nearly to the door when it opened. Standing in the open door was her dad and…

"SARA!" she screamed. Instantly, any anger she had for baby sister was gone as she flung herself at Sara. She wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her into a tight hug. Both sisters broke down crying into each other's shoulders.

After a minute, Laurel pulled back, smiling at her sister. "I'm so happy you're home. Come on. DInner's ready." Without even waiting for a reply, she grabbed her sister by the arm and marched her to the dining room, Sara smiling the whole way. Quentin followed them, smiling. It was good to have his daughters back together in one house.

 **Okay, I'll stop there. I originally intended to go further in this chapter, but I really wanted to get it posted tonight, and I'm no longer in the mood to continue writing tonight. So I'll stop there.**

 **By the way, I am taking suggestions as to things to include in this story. That includes characters. I already have a major DC character that hasn't shown up in the Arrowverse that will be in this story. I won't say who, but I am taking suggestions for more.**

 **Please leave a review. I love hearing from readers. P.S. I may not be able to update this often, since I work about 60 hours a week.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**


End file.
